


爱的甜味蔓延发酵，暧昧来得刚好

by WENYAN



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENYAN/pseuds/WENYAN





	爱的甜味蔓延发酵，暧昧来得刚好

01.

MUSE酒吧里各色射灯旋转闪耀，彩色光线在尽情热舞欢呼的人们身上流转变幻。气氛高涨的源头是台上扭着胯的少年。

 

台上的千智赫穿着宽松的白衬衫，窄腰的线条隔着薄薄的棉麻料子若隐若现。那双骨节分明的手好看得紧，从胸膛处游走至胯前，让人浮想联翩。

 

Karry调完手上的最后两杯酒，将柠檬片点缀在杯沿，递给在吧台等候的年轻情侣。这才有空看看在台上认真跳舞撩人不自知的千智赫。

 

千智赫像是感觉到Karry在看他似的，脸上有些烧得慌，撩人的舞姿和因羞赧红起来的脸，看得Karry下身诚实地起了反应涨得发酸，最后只好去了卫生间隔间用手弄了出来。

 

跳完了舞的千智赫擦了擦汗，规规矩矩地穿上外套，围上软软的羊毛围巾，没了发胶造型的刘海帘儿乖顺地搭在额头上，一副乖宝宝的样子。在吧台前安静地坐着等Karry下班。

 

Karry揉了把千智赫的锅盖头：“牛奶还是果汁？”

 

千智赫不满得很：“我不想喝那些，我想喝你调的酒。”

 

“小孩子不许喝酒。”说罢Karry就倒了杯橙汁给千智赫。

 

“还有五天就不是小孩子了。”千智赫朝Karry做了个鬼脸，却也还是乖乖地接过橙汁喝了一口。

 

千智赫提醒了他，成年代表的就是性格分化了…Karry手上的动作慢了一拍，对于那天的到来，他期待却又不安着。

 

02.

一个月前。

 

Karry请了几天假，再回到MUSE的时候听说来了个很不错的新dancer。Karry本来也没太放在心上，直到看到了台上忘我舞动的少年。

 

每一个舞蹈动作都随着鼓点叩在Karry心房上，一下接着一下。

 

千智赫。

 

那个小时候喜欢跟在他屁股后面赶都赶不走的小家伙，虽然搬家了之后几年没见，但Karry还是一眼就认了出来。

 

千智赫的样子长开了很多，也不像小时候那样畏畏缩缩的，动作大胆而自信。但那种倔得要死的眼神一点都没变，Karry的心跳得有点快，属于他的威士忌气味的信息素浓度也不觉间变高了。

 

跳完半夜场的千智赫背上包，攥着兜里日结的工资打算回家。气温一天比一天低，千智赫穿的单薄外套显然不足以御寒，害他被冻得打了个喷嚏。

 

一种柔软的布料触感环上千智赫的脖颈，适时地隔绝了有些刺骨的冷空气。

 

“好久不见智赫。”Karry笑着和千智赫打了个招呼，接着用自己的围巾给他塞严实。“刚听见你打喷嚏了，天冷了要多穿点。”

 

“K…Karry，这么巧的吗……”千智赫顿时手足无措了起来，像犯错的小孩被抓了现行一样。

 

“说吧，你怎么会来这儿打工？我们这儿不用童工的，我记得你应该还没有16岁吧。”

 

“……我，我…”千智赫咬下唇踌躇片刻还是说了实话。“最近家里出了些事…就，很需要钱。你能不能别和老板说，我用的身份证是假的……我真的很需要这份工作。”千智赫说罢又死死咬住因为天气干燥而起皮的下唇，像是在拼命忍住某种情绪似的，眼眶也有些发红。

 

“嗯，好。”Karry看他这幅模样，心下一软也没多想就拥住了千智赫。他只觉得现在的千智赫需要这样一个怀抱用来依靠和取暖，别无其他。“有什么事都可以告诉我，我会帮你。”

 

“……嗯，知道了。”千智赫的小半张脸都缩在围巾里，闷闷地应了声。似乎是不想失去这个怀抱，他的手胡乱地环上Karry的后背，脑袋乖顺地倚在他肩头上，像是一只刺猬把最柔软的肚皮朝向你，代表了毫无保留的笃信。

 

03.

Karry把千智赫送回家，一路上千智赫说了一大堆，大致就是父亲从年初开始变得嗜赌，进而债台高筑，母亲东拼西凑地还清了一半之后便带着弟弟回了老家。父亲现在成天喝得烂醉，也只能靠千智赫兼职来还钱。千智赫的新家在一处平房区，一路上都没有路灯，月光下随风摇晃的稀疏树影显得有些狰狞。

 

Karry打开手机上的手电，握住千智赫发凉的手继续往前走了一段。

 

“Karry我到家了……就是这间。今天…谢谢你。”千智赫话音刚落，从屋里传来的酒瓶碎裂的声音便传到Karry耳朵里。

 

Karry皱了皱眉，紧接着听到的是骂骂咧咧的男中音，可以猜到屋里那男人也就是千智赫的父亲在酗酒。

 

千智赫抽回自己放在Karry掌心里的手，目光定在粗糙的路面上不敢看Karry，“我先进去了，明天见。”

 

“哟哟哟，今天小朋友还带了帮手回来？”从不远处走来几个混混模样的人，千智赫几乎是以一副绝望的表情看着来者不善的那帮人。

 

“爷先把话说在前面，不管你是谁，别妨碍我们收债。”

 

由于Karry平时习惯收敛自己的信息素，领头的那个Beta显然没发觉自己面前的这位是个Alpha，几乎快要把指尖戳到Karry鼻尖上，语气嚣张得很。

 

Karry冷哼一声，握住那人的指头往上一掰随着发出声骨节折断的脆响。空气中Alpha压制性的信息素浓度不觉间也升高了许多。“我也把话说在前面，我虽然不在道上混了，也没人敢这样指着我。谅你们几个生面孔，没见过我，滚回去问清楚你们老大，见到Karry应该怎样。”

 

几个混混听见Karry这个名字吃了一惊，加之Alpha与生俱来的强大气场压制，也再没之前那么硬气。

 

“给我个银行账号，他家欠多少钱，明早八点之前我会按数划到你们帐上，以后不许来找他麻烦。”

 

几个混混也只是想讨债，一听Karry肯帮千智赫家里还钱，连忙拿出纸笔来写了账号和欠款数目递给Karry便开溜了。

 

白纸黑字写的二十万并不是小数目，一直在旁边沉默无措的千智赫一把抢过纸条，但说话的声音却没什么底气，“我不要你帮我还。”

 

“我只是先帮你还了，然后你慢慢还我就行。你现在不是也在打工挣钱吗？我等你慢慢还给我，乖。”Karry又揉了把千智赫的头毛儿，想把气氛弄得稍微轻松一些。“好歹小时候也跟在我屁股后面叫了好几年哥，你的事情我不会坐视不理的。”

 

听着这话的千智赫突然有点失落。

 

原来是因为小时候的兄弟情，所以帮我。

 

为什么不是因为喜欢我呢。

 

千智赫如是想。

 

04.

Karry找自己的老板兼多年损友马思远说这事的时候，正在喝水的马思远差点没噎死。

 

“王凯利你连刚成年的小孩子都不放过？？？”

 

“你能不能想点好的，我帮他解围怎么就叫不放过他了？”

 

“你摸着你的良心告诉我，你是不是看上人家了？ ”

 

“……好像是的。”

 

无言以对的马思远倚在老板椅上，翻了个白眼让Karry自己体会，然后撇过头去懒得看他。

 

Karry直接坐在马思远那张堆满了乱七八糟的办公桌上，在他眼前打了个响指，“哎说正事儿行不行，帮千智赫加个薪。”

 

“我能说不吗？”

 

“不能。”Karry朝马思远甩了个眼刀，语气不容置疑。

 

“平心而论，他舞跳得确实棒，很能把场子热起来。但我也知道，其实他还没成年吧，本来我们这是不收童工的，我是看他急用钱才把他留下来……”

 

“那给智赫多加的那部分薪水从我工资里扣？”

 

“我觉得ok。”

 

“……我真是想打你。”

 

“毕竟我就是一个经营小酒吧穷苦商人，你Karry早年打拼下来的家底我还是清楚的——”马思远一副精明模样，指节在楠木桌面上有节奏地敲着。

 

“都是以前的事了，晚上记得给智赫说加薪。”

 

“放一百个心吧你。”

 

05.

千智赫觉得自己最近一定是烧高香了。

 

在打工的地方遇到开裆裤时期就仰慕的人，接下来这个神明一样的存在帮自己家里还清了债务，而且刚才老板还涨了自己的工资。

 

“Karry！”下了班的千智赫看到那个熟悉的背影立马小跑几步上去。

 

“Roy老板今天给我涨工资了，我一定会尽快攒钱还给你的！”说话时吐出的气息接触到冷空气迅速地变成一团团的白雾，雾气蕴在千智赫脸前，让Karry特别想捏把他的脸。

 

“好，那我等你。”

 

“对了Karry你借我的围巾，我已经洗干净了，还给你。 ”

 

千智赫把手上的纸袋递给Karry，Karry只是笑了笑，把围巾拿出来又给千智赫围上，“你戴着挺好看的，送给你了。”

 

“……谢谢。”千智赫不知道是因为有围巾保暖还是因为别的什么，脸上有些发烫。

 

“然后我听Roy老板说，你最近在找家政人员，你觉得我可以吗！打扫卫生还有做饭我都会的！”

 

“什，什么？”

 

“诶不是吗？可我听老板是这么说的……”

 

“呃…对，我最近是在找，你想来吗？最好吃住都得在我家，工资是你在MUSE跳舞的两倍。”

 

千智赫被如此优厚的工作条件给弄得不知道该说什么，只知道一个劲儿地点头。

 

第二天千智赫就简单收拾了换洗衣服住进了Karry家，马思远一副兄弟不用谢我的表情给Karry比了个加油的手势。

 

在密闭的私人住宅里，可以说是暧昧因子蔓延发酵的最佳场所了。

 

06.

天愈发冷了，要是睡在不开空调的客房或者客厅不出几天估计就能感冒。

 

Karry是自己一个人住的，让雇主为了自己多开一个空调，千智赫也觉得过意不去。

 

凭着这个理由Karry坚持让千智赫睡到自己房间里来。

 

千智赫在Karry房里打好了地铺，可次日再醒来的时候，近在咫尺的竟是Karry精致的脸，而那人正好整以暇地看着他。两人间的距离近到千智赫甚至能嗅到Karry身上淡淡的威士忌信息素。

 

很明显地，头一个晚上千智赫就梦游到了Karry床上。

 

千智赫的脸差不多是以Karry肉眼可见的速度红起来的，Karry看着楞是没忍住笑出了声来。

 

“我我我先去做早饭了！！！”千智赫说完连拖鞋都顾不上穿便逃之夭夭。

 

“哎你把鞋穿上再去——”

 

小孩儿听见了立马跑回来把拖鞋噔吧噔吧穿好又溜了。

 

Karry撑着下巴望着千智赫因为刚睡醒所以有些炸毛的后脑勺，觉得一个人可爱起来真是连后脑勺都可爱得要命。

 

这晚过后Karry索性就让千智赫睡到床上来，反正床足够大，一人一边，看起来也没什么毛病。

 

千智赫觉得大概是自己抱着毛绒娃娃睡惯了，所以在睡梦中也下意识地喜欢抱着Karry睡，看Karry的反应也并不在意这种睡姿。这好像也没什么毛病。

 

Karry家里称不上脏乱，所以千智赫除了做饭每天的工作量确实不多。更多的时候可能是千智赫安静地写作业，Karry时不时看一眼地监督，或者是两个人一起打几局游戏，又或者是两个人窝在沙发里选几部小众电影看看就能耗掉一下午。

 

两人挨得近的时候，千智赫就能嗅到属于Alpha的威士忌信息素味道，醇厚中带着冲劲的酒精气味浓度总是不断地攀升，似乎在证明着什么。

 

到了上班的点就一起去MUSE，Karry在吧台熟稔地调出一杯接一杯的各色酒品，千智赫在舞台上专心演出。偶尔有几个迷了心窍揩dancer油的流氓，最后也都被Karry揍了一顿，再也别想踏进MUSE。

 

双方都明白一些却又没戳破的暧昧关系，注定在某个节点上再也无法控制。

 

07.

Karry是被千智赫肆意游走撩拨点火的手弄醒的，当Karry的睡眼总算睁开的时候，映入眼帘的是千智赫浮着潮红的脸蛋，躯体上挂着半褪的睡衣，再加上Omega散发出的甜橙味信息素催发，简直让Karry的大脑瞬间当机。

 

“Karry……我好热……嗯……”千智赫原本澄澈的眸子此时因为生理上的难受蕴着水汽，就这么望着Karry，似乎他就是能救赎自己的人。

 

Karry猛得想起来，今天是千智赫的18岁成年生日，也是他性别分化的日子。千智赫现在是初次发情的Omega，自己虽然早就准备好了Omega发情的抑制剂，可向来洁身自好的Karry毕竟没招架过发情的Omega。本就是心尖上的人，呈现着前所未有的香艳姿态，Omega源源不断释放的信息素还在不断地刺激着Karry，他真的不能保证自己还能君子到底。

 

名为理智的弦绷断，Alpha领导性的威士忌味信息素与Omega温柔的甜橙味信息素交融混合蔓延在整个房间。

 

Omega的后穴流着因发情自动分泌的肠液，泛着水光的小穴一张一合地邀请着Alpha的大东西进来。Alpha粗长的性器虽然早已酸涨难耐，Karry却还是怕伤着千智赫慢慢地才将整根没入。

 

柔软炙热的肠肉紧紧地绞着Karry的大家伙，信息素的浓度愈发饱满，催化着这场情事。

 

千智赫刚被进入的那会儿还疼得叫出声来，但没过一会儿又不满足地要求着：“哥…你多动动……嗯再深一点，里面难受……要哥哥艹……”

 

哥这个称呼在这种时候喊出来简直是犯规，Karry听了这话吻住千智赫这张说荤话的嘴，随即便开始不遗余力地往里面艹弄，每次还都刻意地顶上刚找到的敏感点 ，“爽吗宝贝，嗯？”

 

“爽死了…还要……”

 

愈发无下限的言辞和交融的信息素充斥房间，皱巴巴的床单上水痕四溅，一声接着一声的呻吟，昭示着这场性事的激烈。

 

射过几次的Karry好不容易把千智赫给哄睡着了，发短信给马思远大老板请了一周的假。

 

毕竟这才是Omega发情期的开始，接下来的几天怕是要更刺激。

 

顺便，甜橙真好吃，Karry舔了舔唇这样想道。

 

08.

Karry调的威士忌薄雾（主要配方是威士忌加鲜橙汁）成为了MUSE的主打酒，据说是因为在和甜橙味的恋人谈恋爱。

 

在办公室大口吃狗粮的Roy老板表示这款酒里都是狗粮味。

 

终于成年了能喝酒的某位dancer表示只要是Karry调的就都好喝。

 

————————END————————

其实本来想写调酒师×舞者互撩的故事，写着写着就跑偏了 ( ‘-ωก̀ )

看不了车的同学可以私信我邮箱我发给你，生贺开车真刺激……别举报我，感恩

最后就是，我们易大佬生日快乐啦，以后也要和大哥二哥一起走


End file.
